User blog:AngelOfLight666/PE Proposal: Billy Kincaid (Spawn)
Ok, since now we can't do more proposals in discussions, i do it here. PD: English is not my first language, so if you see some spelling mistakes, please forgive me. First off, his article: https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Billy_Kincaid who is he? During his life, he was a child-murderer and a pedophile, who posed as an ice-cream truck driver so he could easily lure children in, the youngest of them being eight years old. His kill count at this point is 27 children. He tortured them in violent ways, including raping them, and then he killed them. The brutal murder of an eight year old girl had Kincaid finally put in prison, for a 22 year period, however, due to outside help, he got free after only six years. He then kills the 28th victim (who is the youngest, being only seven year old) and we see his gruesome tortures, such as wearing her hair, nailing her fingers to the wall and much, much worse. Then, he mets Cyan Fitzgerald, the daughter of Terry Fitzgerald and Wanda Blake, and tries to kill her. This is when Spawn finally arrives to deliver justice, he brutally beats him, tortures him and then kills him, leaving his corpse hanging, stabbed multiple times in different parts of the body with popsicles, (yeah, you read that right), and with a note that says: “BOYS SCREAMED AND GIRLS SCREAMED SO I MADE HIM SCREAM..AND SCREAM...AND SCREAM” The bastard didn't even give up after death and made some deals with Malebolgia, a demon lord who is also PE, and archenemy of Spawn, to return as a demonic version of himself . He's currently a minion of Hell's Army. CHARACTERS' TRAITS He is shown to have a conscience, being more than just a mindless beast. HEINOUS STANDARDS Spawn is a very dark comic book, in where even actions from joker-esque tricksters like Violator are taken seriously, and Billy Kincaid is the only villain who is known for only killing children, as well as raping and torturing them. MORAL EVENT HORIZON He crosses just when he first appears in the story knowing that he has tortured, raped and killed multiple children, he crosses it again when he rapes, tortures and kills his 28th victim, and he finally crosses it for the third time when he tries to kill Cyan. INDIVIDUAL CAPABILITY He's just a man with an ice cream truck and some weapons, yet he manages to be possibly worse that criminal masterminds like Jason Wynn and demonic dark lords like Malebolgia MORAL AGENCY Nothing proves that he lacks a moral agency. NO REDEEMING QUALITIES Nope, no tragic backstory, and even if he has one, still far beyond tragedy. NO SYMPATHY Sympathy? For a child murderer? And a confirmed pedophile? Nope, not at all. SCREEN TIME Though some of the murders aren't depicted on screen, some others are, it's shown how he brutally tortures one of his victims (a little girl) in a very violent way, and he tries to kill Cyan on panel. WORST Due to his actions, he's arguably worse that monsters like Malebolgia, Violator, Mammon and Jason Wynn. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals